Hugh
About 'Hugh' In the Sink of Reusable Cranium Skewers appeared Hugh, with shark-like protective skin and horrific strength, muscles like pure marble with chunky throbbing veins running through them. His body has the ability to 'Slug', meaning he can creep through any kind of drainage system with ease. He first popped up in The Mansion yesterday, we examined him as he just sat looking at us (photograph). He sat still, at first we couldn't decide if he was just a floating head or not. After a minute or so, he began to flap his tongue out at us - then closing his mouth, to repeating. He also made a high pitched 'Indian' type sound whilst lashing his tongue out. The water had a few ripples from his movements, he looked at them gliding on the surface and oddly began to panic. Weird sluggish-like stumps flail from the murky water of the Sink. They whip and swing and quite quickly take form into very muscular, pulsating arms. They now grab the sides and he lunges himself out. His lower body is currently a VERY long tail. He sits on the side and continuously pulls it out from the plug hole, it hoops out like a rope would and slaps down on the floor. The pile of slug-designed tail now forms into one pool of dark gunge, he swings his body down onto it and his legs take form. Very athletic, strengthly legs with a very impressive penis. However, the penis was lined with that orange/black lining that slugs have, it also looked extremely oily and sore. He turns around and looks at us with that normal-floating face he has. Standing 4ft taller than Mike, Hugh is an impressive creature. Not as fast or clever as Mike - but tests show an abominable record of strength over Mike. We score Strength to every 1,000 - Hugh hits 17,400 whereas Mike is 12,000. With his slug-like body as an insane advantage for us, we are using Hugh to swim around The Mansion's Drains making sure nothing is amiss. We have also linked a tube that leads to Madz room - Hugh sometimes pops his head out and just watches her as she sleeps. His normal face never changes, only to lash his tongue out for no discovered reason. The only possible situation is that Hugh is riddled with sewage disease and has an infinite gag reflex ticker. His body is too powerful for common diseases so we aren't worried by this. We Welcomed Hugh with an Arm-Wrestling Contest with Mike. The Battle Dome The audience is screaming and shouting! The house is packed tonight with almost 10,000 members joining for this occasion. Mike is blindly sat facing Hugh in the centre of the Dome. Hugh is lashing his tongue, bending his head as if a giant beetle is crawling up his troat. Announcer Richelle calls out 'No Rabbits, No Cheats. Ready? 3..2..1!' Mikes hand puts Hughs to shame, it looked "like Daddy and Son" which Mike did say to Hugh during the arm-wrestle. This infuriated Hugh, weird bobbly splooges of blood ran up and down his arm - they were currently completely centered, neither were winning or losing. As Hughs blood bubbles began to colour his skin a darker shade, Mike began to gradually win. Hugh was slowly losing and his face displayed a slight panic, his hand was now completely black and was travelling to his elbow. Hughs face dropped. His natural face returned and his Indian yells spluttered out. Mikes stitched eyes quiver, his mouth opens and lets out a classic 'Grrrruuughh'. Hugh obliterates Mike, his black arm completely throws Mike at an immense scale of 17,400 Strength Barriers. Mike is buried into the ground along with the table, the audience howl and totally submerged Hugh with praise! Richelle walks up to him to raise his arm - until trying and failing due to the pure weight of his muscles. Richelle giggles at this, crowns him the Winner and leaves Hugh to slug away through the Grid.